Saiyan and Satan
by Onio Son of Goku
Summary: Son Goten has lost everything and has poured everything into either finding a way to get it all back without the Dragon Balls... or finding a way to see the ones he loves again in the afterlife. This search has resulted in his Time Machine being destroyed and landing him on Saint Sul Gaia, where he finds Exoda Cero Claw, the Demon King. Will the saiyan find a new purpose? Maybe.


Hey guys! Ben here! Okay, so I think it's a shame Goten has never really been expanded on as a character. Think about it, he's the youngest Super Saiyan, ever! His latent potential is probably greater than Gohan's, and that's saying something. Anyway, I've decided I want to do a story where Goten is the hero. I know there a few out there and some aren't bad, but I'm gonna give it a shot myself. This is a Shina Dark crossover story that popped into my head, but if this one tanks, I'm working on an 'Ah! My Goddess' Crossover along with a 'The Devil is a Part Timer' crossover.

Also, have no fear, I'm still working hard on Crystal Vanguard. In fact, expect the next chapter just after this.

* * *

The young man growled lightly as his gut copied him. He looked down at his stomach and gave it a pat. "Don't worry, buddy, I'll get us something tasty once we get to the island." The growling in his gut stopped, but he couldn't shake that empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ever since his damned Time Machine started acting chonky and crashed here, he's been stuck. That was over a year and a half ago. It's not like he saw his family anymore, so that wasn't the problem. He just wanted to go home, train with his team, do missions and go sleep in his tiny one bedroom apartment.

"Excuse me, young master?" The boy turned to whoever was calling him, seeing a short, petite, but beautiful (not to mention large chested) young woman walking up to him, a loaf of bread in her hand. He knew this woman. When he'd embarked on the ship, he'd found out she was headed to the island as well to be one of Satan's brides. The men got drunk and began making advances on her, saying that her first time should be with a man, not a monster. She was scared senseless and weaker than them. Despite this, she tried to fight them off until the fighter stepped in and straightened things out, while also breaking some other things, mostly their bones.

She wore her chestnut brown hair in twin tails that reached past her rear, almost to her ankles. She was dressed in a simple, but still eye catching green and white dress that accentuated her large bust without drawing too much attention from the rest of her features.

"I-I don't have much, but I at least wanted to say thank you for helping me the other day." She offered the bread to the male and his stomach grumbled, tempting him to take it, but he instead rested his hand on her head.

He gave her the same brilliant smile his father and brother had been so well known for. "There's no need to thank me, miss. I was just doing what was right."

She blushed brightly and looked away for a moment, offering the loaf once more. This time the man took it, ripping it in half before holding half out to her. She took it with a sweet smile and took a bite as he did the same. "My name is Galena Starlet. It's an honor to meet you, Sir." She said with a bow.

The male chuckled a bit as he chewed up his bite, swallowing it down. As he opened his mouth to speak, another voice cut him off. "Well, seems like you two are getting along after putting half my crew out of commission."

He looked over as the ships captain came up beside him. He gave off the stereotypical visage of a conman extraordinaire with his combed back silver hair and his well put together naval suit. "Maybe you should tell your men to learn how they're supposed to treat a woman." He said, a dark undertone to his voice that sent shivers down Galena's spine.

The captain chuckled idly, brushing the comment aside. "So, what's a young man with so much life ahead of him doing headed to an island like Shina Dark?" He asked, lighting up his pipe before taking a quick puff.

The young man offered a kind smile to him, turning around and leaning against the banister of the ship. "Nothing too interesting. I heard that Satan guy was pretty interesting, so I figured I'd meet him for myself."

The merchant chuckled, popping the cork on a bottle of rum. "Well, let me tell you, boy, he's nothing like he's portrayed in the Book Of Satan, so you're in for a bit of a shock if that's what you're expecting."

The man looked at the younger male oddly as he started laughing. "I figured as much. Humans have a bad habit of demonizing the things they don't understand. In fact, most sentient races do." His expression turned from thoughtful to one of intense focus. "Get the men below deck. We're about to come under attack." He turned to Galena. "You go with them."

Before the captain could question his passengers words, the water on the port side of the ship exploded, revealing a giant serpent. It's roar tore through the air, the force of which knocked many of the sailors backwards onto the deck. "Well, aren't you a big one." the young man said, shedding his cloak to reveal the hard muscled body beneath. He looked as though he was chiseled from the finest marble and a spell was what brought him to life. He was wearing a sleeveless orange combat _gi_ with the kanji for Son on his back, the same over his heart.

A battle hungry smirk stretched over his face before he realized something was wrong. _**Galena!**_

The young woman's scream filled the air as the serpents tail dragged her off the ship and into the air. Despite the fact that she was being dragged into the air, she was still more worried about keeping her skirt down than actually getting away. As the crew began prepping the cannons, a disc of light sliced through the beasts tail. Galena started screaming again as she fell, before landing in the arms of… someone. She opened her eyes to see the young man she'd been thanking before, holding her in his arms.

He gave her that handsome, goofy smile again. "Come here often?" He cut the joke short, flashing down to the ship once more, putting Galena on her feet before walking to the edge of the ship and standing on the railing.

"Wait!" she shouted, the man turning back to look at her, the rest of the crew behind her. "Please, tell me your name."

He gave a large, confident smile, placing two fingers to his head in a mock salute. "I'm the new Grim Reaper of Justice, the half Saiyan son of Son Goku, Son Goten!" And with that, he hopped off the ship, the people on it running to the edge to see Goten hovering over the water, a bright white, flame like aura wrapped around him. The sea serpent gave a mighty roar before it loosed with a stream of scalding water. Goten cupped his hands at his side, a blue light building between them. " _ **Ka, Me, Ha, Me,"**_ He waited until the moment the stream was upon him and the ship before, _**"HAAAAAAAAA!"**_ He threw his hands forward, unleashing a massive beam of light that collided with the water, tearing it's way up the stream to the serpents head. The light covered the serpents top half, obliterating it.

As the beam faded into the sky, the remains of the serpent sank into the depths below. The young half saiyan watched as the majestic, but viscous creature's body fell into the depths of the waters it called home. He clapped his hands twice, praying that wherever it's soul may head in this odd world, that it would find great happiness.

He floated back up and dropped down onto the ships deck. He looked up to see the crew and Galena staring at him, shock and awe written on their faces. He gave them a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, that was fun."

* * *

Goten stepped off the ship, stretching his arms over his head and yawning loudly. It was definitely an interesting ride to the harbor, especially with Galena clinging to him like she had been. Hell, she sat in his lap and fed him when the captain threw a mini banquet in his honor. He blushed when he remembered what she had said to him. 'If I were to be with man like you, I could die a happy bride.'

He didn't know why she was so attached to him, but if nothing else, the night after the banquet was fun. The captain had given him his own room to rest in and Galena paid him a private visit. She spent the night until first light finding out that Saiyans have quite a bit more stamina than humans.

The warrior ooffed as a weight landed on his back. He turned his head and smiled at the brunette currently on him. "What's up, Galena?"

She smiled a bit herself, nuzzling against his cheek. "Oh, nothing much. I was hoping you could see me to the inn, though." Her face fell a bit. "I'm scared, Master Goten."

Goten still didn't like how she called him 'Master' now, but he realized during their 'intimate' time, she was very stubborn. And very willing to learn, but that's a story for later. "Don't be. I'm here, so if anything bad starts to go down, I'll take care of it. Powerful or not, I kinda doubt this Satan dude can walk away from a fight with me unscathed. If nothing else, I'll take him to Hell with me. Then, you can go home." He highly doubted anything would happen, he couldn't sense any evil energy anywhere nearby.

Galena made an unhappy sound at that last part, her arms wrapping around him a bit tighter. "Mm-mm, you're not allowed to die." She nestled herself against his back, the male lifting her up onto him so he could walk properly.

He stopped at a few stands, almost all of them ran by young, beautiful women, to ask for directions to the inn. _Damn, Trunks would love this place._ _Cute girls as far as the eye can see._ Galena had long since fallen asleep, apparently still tired from their activities the night before. He smiled lightly at her before walking through the doorway to the inn. Everyone, again, mostly women, grew quiet as he walked up to the bar. "I'd like to rent a room for the young woman please."

The bartender, a young looking elf (hard to tell how old he was considering elves lived several times longer than humans and even Saiyans. An impressive feat) smiled at him and nodded. "Should I give you two a larger room or-"

"It's just for her, but yes. Get the nicest room you can. I'll pay what I need to." Goten quickly said, cutting off the idea that he'd be staying with her. He liked her, she was a lot of fun, even outside the bedroom, but he led a dangerous life. Not one for a human girl that couldn't fight. There was also the fact that he wasn't a relationship kind of guy right now.

He took the key to the room in hand and used his _ki_ to drop a small bag of rios on the counter. He turned and walked to the stairs, then up them. _Third door, right?_ He unlocked the door to the room and walked in, whistling a bit. "This is pretty nice."

The room was a large one, the entry way leading into a large living area with twin couches facing each other and a table between them. A little fire place in the corner kept the room warm and on the other side of the room was the bedroom. He walked into it and saw the large four poster bed and the plush comforter that sat on it.

He smiled a bit as Galena shifted on his back. _This'll be a good room for her._ He laid her gently in bed, covering her up before walking out of the room, leaving the key and a com device on the table along with instructions. All she had to do was hit the blue button and he'd come running.

He walked out of the inn, fixing his cloak around him a bit tighter as the wind picked up. The cool air didn't bother him, but his cloak moving around too much got annoying. He looked over to see a young pregnant woman carrying a basket of fruit with her. It looked as though she was having a hard time balancing correctly and this resulted in her _almost_ falling over. Almost being the operative word as Goten closed the distance in the blink of an eye and caught her, catching the basket and fruit immediately after.

He looked down at the lightly blushing woman with a gentle smile. "You alright?"

"O-oh, yes, I'm okay, thank you." Goten helped her to stand up, keeping the basket of fruit, offering to carry it for her. She thanked him and they started walking after introductions were made.

"So, Sir Goten, why are you here on Shina Dark?" Awayuki asked.

"Besides to admire the scenery?" He said, giving a playful wink to couple of cute girls ogling him as he carried the woman's fruit and veggies. "There's something interesting here I'd like to know more about. Maybe it can help me with my own problems."

The saiyan noticed something odd. Since he'd gotten here, he'd felt a tremendous power coming from the castle, but now that power was growing closer. It felt… dark, demonic even, but not evil. It kind of reminded him of Dabura's energy.

He turned to see a man with a large ax on his back with three other women, one a short girl in a maids outfit, one of the taller ones seemed like a red haired female knight, while the last was a quiet looking blonde haired girl. The young saiyan was struck speechless as he watched the red head and blonde talking to their friends. They were… gorgeous in every sense of the word.

How her green eyes sparkled with an untamed fire, how the wind made her pillow soft looking hair flutter, not to mention how amazing her body was. Then there was the blonde girl. Her body was every bit as developed as the redhead's, but her eyes were so blue, it looked as though they reflected the ocean or the sky and a kind light danced in them.

Goten felt his mouth go dry and realized his mouth was hanging open. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from the gorgeous creatures and back to his target. _That's him._ _Satan himself._

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his impromptu charge gently tugging on his arm. He turned to see her smile and offer to take her fruit back. He handed the basket off to her and watched as she walked over to the ax wielder, kissing his cheek as she handed the basket to him. _Must be her husband._

There were two men besides the ax wielder. One was a taller man with little over shoulder length silver hair and an attired that consisted of basically all black. The other man looked to be in mid to late thirties with short, messy dark blue hair. He wore a dark blue militaristic outfit with a long blue cape trailing behind him.

The saiyan stepped in front of the group, causing the beautiful red head to lift a brow in confusion at him as the rest stared at him. "My name is Son Goten of Mount Paoz. I'm here to face the one called 'Satan'."

The red haired knight rolled her eyes. "Look at that, another would-be hero. Did you get your certification from Estgloria like Hien here?" Even the axe wielder, Hien apparently, laughed at that, but Goten didn't budge.

"I will give you three options, Satan. You can come out and fight me, you can reject my offer to face me, or..." A dark smirk passed over his face."I can tear my way to you and make you fight me." He was getting pretty good at bluffing.

The blonde and pregnant women backed away as the rest stepped forward, the swordswoman and Hien's hand finding the hilts of their respective weapons. "I'm no hero, nor have I ever wanted to be. That was dad and my brothers thing. My certification in Estgloria was merely a means to an end. I'm stuck here, so I'm gonna take every chance I can to find a good fight."

The silver haired man glared at the saiyan warrior. "Well, it seems to me that you are addicted to battle."

The younger male smiled a bit more. "I guess you could say that, but when war and combat are all you've ever known for the better portions of your life, you learn to enjoy what comes your way."

"Well, what would happen if your offer to battle were rejected?" the man in black asked.

Goten crossed his arms. "I don't know, but maybe _he_ should be asking instead of his butler." The group looked rather shocked at this.

The blonde stepped forward. "Um, just to be sure, you don't think _he's_ " She pointed at the silver haired man. "Satan, do you?"

"Of course not. His power level isn't even half what the big mans is." Goten answered, quickly growing annoyed with this.

The two men seemed to be rather shocked at this answer. "Son Goten." He turned to the silver haired man again. "You're telling me that you can sense life energy?"

"In my home, it's referred to as _ki_ , but yes, essentially."

"Well, sorry, Son Goten, but-"

"I accept your challenge."

" _ **WHAT!?"**_ The entourage cried, staring at the man that had been identified as Satan.

Goten hadn't said anything, but he was as shocked as the rest of them. Satan stepped forward, standing in front of his group with a small smile on his face. "I accept your challenge, Son Goten. I think I might enjoy a battle with you."

Goten smiled broadly before he started stretching. "Not that I'm complaining, but mind if I ask why?"

The demon king shed his cape, passing it to the maid girl. "To be honest, I know that threat from earlier was a bluff. You're much too kind hearted to actually do that. But I would like to know what you would have done had I turned you down."

Goten's face lost it's smile at this request. An orb of dense energy built in his hand, sparks of electricity traveling up his arm. Satan sighed softly at this. "I see."

"What's that mean?" The red head asked.

"He's saying that he would have destroyed this island if I had said no. He was testing to see if I was a coward and if I was, the allegations against me would have been true in his eyes. He would have done the women here and everywhere a favor and rid the world of this land so no other women would suffer. Isn't that right?"

They all looked to Goten, the orb of light fading from his hand. "You've seen a good bit of war yourself, Satan. Yes, everything you said was true. I'm not the naive child I used to be. I follow my own code and I'll follow it to the death, no matter where it leads me, even making a sacrifice for the greater good." There was heavy guilt in his voice that none in attendance missed.

"I see." The demon lord popped his neck as Goten shed his cloak, letting it slam loudly into the ground. The women, even the maid, gaped openly at his body for a moment before blushing en masse.

"Before that!" a fourth voice interrupted, the two men looking down at the young looking maid. "I, Noel D. Buche, will face you!" She cried heroically.

Everyone looked at her oddly before she gave a cute pout. "Lord Exoda once said I was his mid-level boss! I wouldn't be doing my job if I let this happen without getting involved!"

Goten scratched his head as he watched the maid close her eyes. The wind picked up and he felt a sharp increase in power originating from her. He took his stance and watched as she was obscured for a moment by a twister of dust. When the dust cleared, Noel was now in a skin tight spandex suit, a massive laser gun in her tiny hands. He quirked a brow at this, but held his position.

"Noel." The maid turned back to her master, giggling as she felt his hand on her head. "Thank you, but this time, I want to fight." He smiled brightly. "The old warlord in me is kinda excited to fight a real warrior."

Goten lost the frown for a large, battle hungry smile, a light in his eyes. Satan shared a similar smile with him, letting his old self out to play. "Well then, shall we?"

"Before we do, I have another question." The crowd that had formed waited with bated breath. "I need to know…" His face lightened up to innocent confusion. "Do you have a name other than Satan?"

The crowd looked shocked before they fell over dramatically. The redhead hopped up and ran up into Goten's face. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? FIRST YOU CHALLENGE SATAN, THE DEMON LORD, THEN YOU ASK IF HE HAS A DIFFERENT NAME?! HOW STUPID ARE YOU?!"

Goten blushed a bit and stepped back from the raging woman. "U-uh, well, actually, I'm rather smart for my age, miss."

"Galett, it's alright." The redhead turned to the demon lord and sighed, stepping aside. The man in question smiled at his opponent. "It's Exoda. Exoda Cero Claw."

Goten smiled and dropped into the Turtle Hermit Stance. "Nice to meet you, Exoda."

Exoda took his own stance, which seemed to be a southpaw boxers stance. "Well met, Son Goten."

For several moments the two just stared each other down, as if sizing each other up. The people began to wonder if they were actually going to fight until the two vanished and a blast of wind knocked many of them off their feet. The two warriors had launched at each other at almost the speed of sound, their fists colliding and creating a massive concussive blast that left the windows in the area shattered. The two broke away and that's when it really started. Punches and kicks faster than the eye could follow thrown, one after another.

One moment, Exoda would have the advantage, then Goten, but they were never in a position to finish the fight, not that it was time to yet, anyway. They were just testing the waters.

Goten jumped into the air to dodge a kick, his elbow colliding with Exoda's as he too to the air as well, a large pair of bat wings forming on his back. The saiyan rolled backwards, letting the demons attack push him back, before rushing back in, restarting their high speed exchange. The sounds of their attacks colliding shook that air around them, causing more air blasts and making many of the girls fight to keep their skirts down.

Galett, however, was too awestruck to try and hide her modesty. She'd never seen two people fight at this level. She'd told herself the entire time she lived on Shina Dark as it's Green Moon Princess that Exoda was the strongest around, but now, some boy her age is facing off with him and holding his own. How?

She noticed something new though. A new audience member. And from the looks of it, she was the only one that was rooting for this 'Son Goten'. "Come on, Master Goten! You can beat him! Come on!"

The princess walked over to the brunette, tapping her shoulder. "You know that man?"

The young woman turned and smiled, bowing a bit. "It's an honor to meet you, Princess Galett. I hail from the Imperial City in Vansable. My name is Galena Starlet."

Galett smiled a bit at this, bowing as well. "Well met, kinsman. Now," She turned back to the fight. "Who is that?"

The girls face lit up. "That is Son Goten. He's my savior. He saved the ship we were on by killing a sea dragon with a single attack!"

Galett's eyes widened as she looked at the brunette, then back to the fight. _A sea dragon in a single blow?! If that's true, then that means this one man is more powerful than any WMD Vansable has!_

Goten fired an energy blast at his demonic adversary, said demon slapping it aside, right at the Twin Moon Princesses. He hadn't realized they were there, and even as he chased the blast, he didn't know if he was fast enough to stop it. A flash of orange caught his attention, Goten appearing in front of Galett and Christina. He cried out in pain as the attack scorched his back.

He hung his head and panted as the smoke cleared, looking up with a small smile and two rivulets of blood running down his chin. "You girls alright?"

The three simply nodded before Goten took to the skies once more, flipping backwards while Exoda wasn't paying attention before driving his knee down hard into the demon's shoulder.

Exoda slammed hard into the Earth below, rolling back as his young foe slammed into the ground feet first. The demon rushed in, catching the saiyan in the cheek with a right, but catching the boys left in the process. Both men were sent skidding back, staring each other down before smiling.

Goten spit some blood into the dirt, his smile widening before he started to flash around at high speed. It looked as though he was cloning himself as he ran around Exoda in a circle. The afterimages stopped running long enough to stand in place, their hands at their hips. The demon simply chuckled and closed his eyes. ' _His energy levels dropped just now. What's he up to?'_

" _ **KA, ME, HA,"**_ The elder fighter fired twin beams into the chests of two of the Goten images, the beams tearing through them and dispersing them. He fired a few more, destroying three more. The demon began to panic as the boys energy was everywhere around him. ' _Little bastard left traces of his energy in each image. Smart.'_

" _ **ME,"**_ Exoda closed his eyes again, focusing his senses. _'Above me!'_ He jumped into the air, Goten's face turning to one of shock. Exoda smirked and lashed out with a mid air roundhouse, his smirk turning to horror as he tore the boy in half just under his ribcage. Goten's face screwed up in pain before he smirked, fading out of view quickly and into light, flying back to the earth. Goten's energy erupted in strength and size. Exoda's eyes widened as he realized it was a trap and he fell for it.

Goten erupted from the ground beneath them, a ball of energy in his hands and a triumphant smile. _**"HAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ He thrust his hands into Exoda's chest, the energy erupting into a massive ball of blue light, extending into a beam the thickness of a tree. Exoda screamed as he was launched back, unable to defend himself from the attack, being plowed into the ground, his body making a trench through the center of the road.

The beam arced upwards, flying until hitting the mountain in the distance, the explosion rocking the whole island. Goten floated back down to the ground, watching the mountain, or what was left of it, for any movement. He noticed movement off to his side, raising his hand to stop a punch. He looked to see the silver haired man, his face screwed up in rage.

"Rune Butler Vincent. Lord of the Undead. What can I do for you?" Goten asked, his face straight, but his eyes severe and dark.

The man didn't answer, simply spinning into a roundhouse kick… that got him nowhere. Goten didn't even bother dodging. He took the hit and remained perfectly still. The crowd went quiet at this. Vincent roared as he started just hitting the saiyan to no avail.

"Enough!" The saiyan barked, backhanding the man away into a building. Vincent lay against a wall, slumped down and unconscious.

The island began to violently shake as a white aura erupted around Goten's body. He closed his eyes and bared his teeth, his hair rising off his shoulders. "Time to stop playing, EXODA!" With his bellow came a massive rush of wind. His scream led into a prolonged roar, bio-electricity arcing around him savagely as parts of the ground were ripped away.

Exoda reappeared in front of him, his uniform top destroyed and leave his chest bare. "I completely agree!" A purple mist-like aura erupted around the demon kings body, purple bolts of lightning arcing around him. After a moment, he powered down.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! POWER UP AND LET'S FINISH THIS!" Goten bellowed.

Exoda simply regarded him with a look of disgust and… _' **Is that pity in his eyes?'**_ Galett thought as she saw the look her crush had on his face.

"I'm not going to help you commit suicide. If you have a death wish, take it elsewhere." The crowd went dead silent at this. Galett's face was as horrified as Christina's and Galena's. This boy… wanted to die? The look of shock and rage on the saiyan's face was enough to tell the story. He was right.

Goten's energy didn't subside, but it did stop rising. "Fine. You got me." His hair obscured his dark eyes. "I want nothing more than to die. To be killed by someone that stands on equal ground with me."

He looked back up, tears in his eyes. Exoda and company gasped as a collective. He'd been so upbeat, so energetic before, and now... "Have you ever watched as the ones you love were torn out of your life, one by one? That's what happened to me. My family, my best friend, all murdered… and I couldn't stop it." His fist clenched so tight that he began to bleed.

"The only thing I want anymore… is to see them again. To tell them that I'm sorry I couldn't protect them." His voice was obscured a bit by the hiccups that rocked him as he began to sob uncontrollably. His eyes never left Exoda's. "When I heard about how powerful you were, I thought you could give me the death I wanted so badly. To finally give me peace."

The saiyan gave a wrathful cry so full of pain and self-hatred, it not only felt powerful, but heavy. He pushed Exoda back with the force of his energy. **"I AM A SAIYAN WARRIOR! IT IS MY DESTINY TO DIE IN BATTLE, TO JOIN THOSE THAT I LOST AND I WON'T LET YOU GET IN THE WAY OF THAT!"** His pupils vanished for a moment as his hair flashed and turned sunburst gold, his aura turning the same shade of gold, his eyes now a sea foam green. "You'll have to fight me if you wanna survive, Exoda!"

And with that, the boy launched himself off the ground at a new level of speed, slamming his fist into the demon kings stomach, a cartoonish bulge coming out of his back. He cocked back his hand and sent the demon flying with another punch.

The fighter made ready to take off after him when he felt two pairs of arms wrapped around his arms, another around his legs. He looked back to see Galett, the blonde, and Galena all holding him. He figured if they were getting involved in a fight like this, they had something to say.

He stopped and turned towards them, his head snapping to the side quickly after. Galett's hand stung badly, but the look on his face said she got her point across. "How dare you call yourself a warrior. A true lives with his mistakes and let's them shape who he-" Goten threw a right punch over her shoulder, decimating the empty building behind her with a _kiai._

"I call myself a warrior because it's all I've ever been. I gave up being a child to protect the ones I loved, I gave being a man when they were taken from me. I have no right to live, no right to carry my family name. All I have is power. I'm sure you understand that that is a very lonely life." Goten said calmly.

Galett's glare never weakened, but she did look away. She knew how lonely that only having your own power to keep you company was. "Death isn't the answer. Start anew. Make your own family. No life deserves to be wasted, even if it hurts to keep moving forward." Christina said, gently taking Goten's hand, as if trying to comfort the grieving warrior, only to have him pull his hand away.

"What woman would carry my child? My race are little more than hard-headed warriors that fight and kill for fun."

"I'm sure you could find one here." Exoda said, walking up behind them. He looked liked he'd seen better days, but the kind, goofy smile he had on was enough to make even Goten smile a bit. "People come here to start a new life all the time, Goten. Even someone like you can start new here. You've lost your honor. Maybe it's time to try and get it back."

Goten tried to find an argument, anything to push back. But he couldn't. His hair changed back to it's raven shade. He smirked a bit as an idea popped into his head. "Fine then. I'll stop fighting you. I'll stop trying to rush to my death. One one condition."

He turned to the redhead, said woman raising a brow in confusion. "If I remember right, Shina Dark is ruled by a Constitutional Monarchy spearheaded by two princesses. Galett Fey Sowage, and Christina Rey Holden." He turned to the demon king next. "You're so sure I could start a new family, then fine. Let's go for broke. My condition is that I, Prince Goten of Fire Mountain*, will take the princesses as my brides."

The looks on everyone's faces were enough to tell Goten that this was going exactly how he- " **Fine.** " wanted. Welp, fuck that!

He slowly turned to the Twin Moon Princesses. "We accept." Christina said, her voice meek, but her confidence evident.

"If it will end the fighting and give you a reason to stop trying to kill yourself, then we will be your brides." The idea honestly made Galett sick, but if she were honest, he was very handsome, and if his claim about being a royal was true, she wasn't necessarily marrying beneath her status, not to mention he was very strong. Any child she carried of his would be strong as well.

For Christina, it was because she simply couldn't stand by and watch such a gentle soul suffer like this. If she had to be his bride to give him a reason to continue on, then so be it.

Goten just stared at the two, awestruck. Until a beeping in his pocket caught his attention. He groaned a bit and pulled out a small satchel along with a canteen of water from odd little capsules none of them had ever seen. He poured the contents of the satchel into the canteen, shaking it a bit before drinking it and giving a quick retch. "God, they could at least make this crap taste a bit better."

He looked up to see the two princesses standing in front of him. He blushed profusely as they stared him down. "What the hell are you blushing for? And if you're sick enough to have to take medicine for it, why not just let that kill you?" Galett demanded.

"U-uh, well, I didn't think you'd say yes. I mean, I'm not anything special to throw away your future for. I was bluffing about blowing the island… mostly." Goten said with a nervous chuckle. "And I've seen the kind of death this illness brings. It isn't a good one. I'd rather go out swinging, fighting for my code."

Christina giggled at this, coughing a bit after. Goten immediately zeroed in on this, offering her another canteen of water. She thanked him and took a small drink. She tried to give it back, but Goten had started to walk away. "I'm leaving. My death is not here, so I have no reason to stay." He started to lift off, shrieking and going limp before hitting the ground as he felt his tail getting squeezed.

He turned slowly to see a little girl playing with his tail! ' _ **Oh, come on! This just isn't fair!'**_

"Um, l-little one can you let go of THAT!" he cried as she gave the furred appendage another squeeze. His breathing was harsh and labored. He wasn't used to having a tail yet, so he hadn't had time to train that weakness out. Another hard squeeze from the giggling girl and Goten's eyes rolled up into his head, his face falling into the dirt.

Exoda, the now conscious Vincent, the princesses, and Noel all looked down at the unconscious man. Galett bent down and brushed some hair out of his face. "You know, he's actually kind of cute when he's sleeping. He looks like at peace."

"Well, if nothing else, we can at least be sure he won't be hurting himself here. Vincent." The demon king turned to his butler. "Have a power limiter crafted and bind it to the princesses rings." He smiled brightly at the two young women. "Congratulations. Even as he is now, Goten is a good man. He'll make a good husband for you two."

The two just stared for a moment before their faces began to burn. _What have we gotten ourselves into?!_


End file.
